The Secret Only I Know
by Psychedelic-Dreams01
Summary: And yet, why did it affect him so much to see this blonde smiling so happily? Off all people, why was it him who could create the tight feeling in Izaya's chest, set those butterflies free in his stomach and make his heart pound against his chest? Since when?... Izaya has a secret, and after a few happenings, buried feelings are brought back up. Shizaya Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was based off of a video on YouTube I found called 'the story that only I know'. Both the song and the video put to it are soo cute and sweet. It inspired me along with another Fanfiction I read called "Filled to the brim" by RukawaGF. If you've never heard of it, I seriously recommend it to you, it's just so good ;_; (must warn you though it has A LOT of smut scenes and starts off with shikizaya). Aaanywayy, I hope you enjoy reading this story and please review, will make my day ~ :3**

The sight out of the window was relaxing and calm. A backdrop of a setting sun with the slowing city made Orihara Izaya feel content…and sleepy. He leaned back on his chair, facing the window, and closed his eyes.

_Earlier on that day the group were sitting on the roof of the school, enjoying their lunch. As usual, Shinra was chatting away, practically to himself, going on about all his scientific experiments and theories. However today was also one of those rare days in which Izaya and Shizuo Heiwajima were not fighting. These days would only come once, or if you were lucky, twice a month. Instead of fighting, they sat on opposite ends of a bench, eating lunch with Shinra and Kadota in between them, keeping the two away from each other as much as they could. _

"_Shinra, please pipe down…no one is really listening to you..." Kadota spoke to his friend firmly. Shinra pouted as he turned back to his lunch, silence coming upon the four people yet again. This was how it would usually be when both Izaya and Shizuo hung around with the other two. Kadota and Shinra both too scared to say something that would get the other men fighting. _

_A few more minutes passed before the silence was broken by Shizuo's voice. "Oi, guys. Tonight...Tonight do you wanna go star gazing with me?" _

_They all turned and looked at him as he just continued to stare out over the busy city._

"_I will!" Shinra said, his childish excitement coming out in his voice. _

"_Hmm…me too" Kadota added._

_Izaya smiled slightly to himself, turning a bit away from the others. He was sure _he _wasn't invited. _

"_And the louse? What does _he _say?"_

_For a few seconds Izaya's face showed his surprise at these words before his usual grinning mask came back._

"_Why, it would be a pleasure."_

_That's how they got to where they are now. Sitting up on the grass, staring in awe at those stars, shining above the pitch black park. _

"_Look, there it is. Altair, Deneb and Vega, the summer triangle." Shizuo's finger traced the shape in the air as he spoke, a slight smile playing on his lips. _

"_Yeah...It's so-" _

"_Romantic!" _

_Kadota was stopped from his thoughts as Shinra cut across him, yelping his opinion instead. _

"_It's just romantic! You've all heard the story of the summer triangle right? Ahhh! If only I brought Celty with me! I could have told her my feelings for her and we could have held hands while we gaze at the stars before we kissed! Wait, forget the kissing, we can't do that but… hey! What are you guys pulling those faces for!"_

_Both Kadota and Shizuo were looking at each other from behind the now kneeling Shinra, eyebrows raised with an amused grin. They burst out laughing as Shinra stopped voicing his childish and clichéd romantic dreams of him and his roommate, also the urban legend of Ikebukuro. _

"_H-hey! What are you laughing at! Is it because I love Celty? Or that I do have these sort of fantasies about us? Ne! It's not nice to laugh at people!" _

_Shinra whined, sitting back down and pouting, looking back up to the stars in an attempt to ignore his two friends who were still laughing at him._

_All the while, Izaya had been sitting next to Shizuo, looking up at the stars with his knees tucked up to his chin. He could still see in his mind Shizuo, pointing up to the skies with such a gentle smile on his face. A smile Izaya had never really seen before on this man. _I_t seemed to affect Izaya more then he wished it to, making his heart beat a bit faster and his perfected mask to falter and let his true emotions show through. _

_The laughter made Izaya turn his head to see what was going on… he had really spaced out more then he should have. But yet again, the look of content upon Shizuo's face made his heart flutter… No. this isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to fall for such a monster like Shizu-chan. He didn't want to fall for anyone. Emotions got in the way of things, they could easily take control of someone and make them do things out of 'love' or 'care' or 'kindness'. Izaya Orihara was above those emotions. He could live without them, his only love being that towards his precious humans._

_And yet, why did it affect him so much to see this blonde smiling so happily? Off all people, why was it him who could create the tight feeling in Izaya's chest, set those butterflies free in his stomach and make his heart pound against his chest? Since when? _

_Actually… Izaya had realised what these feelings were some time ago. He just didn't want to admit it but he was also tired from running. Tired of hiding from these feelings yet wanting to be with Shizuo and confess… he wanted to end his confusion but he couldn't find the right moment to do it._

_Maybe this was his chance…Shinra had mentioned confessing to Celty under these stars...Maybe, just maybe…if he confessed now…_

_Izaya looked down and saw the edge of Shizuo's untucked shirt poking out to the side, within his reach. Looking down at the tops of his knees, he took hold of it. It was now or never…_

_Shizuo felt a tug on his shirt. It was gentle and accidental but it took his attention from his two friends, one trying to reason why Celty would and does love him as the other playfully teased him and listed of the reasons why she wouldn't. _

_To be truthful, Izaya had been quiet all the time they had been here…that was either something to worry about or be grateful towards but more likely it meant he was planning something. His plans almost always spelled trouble for the people around Izaya, Shizuo usually being the main victim. That's why when Shizuo turned his head, his cheery smile was replaced with a scowl. But even that was wiped off his face as the raven haired teen he was now looking at almost seemed to be hiding himself. In any case, his hair covered his eyes as his head faced down at his knees which were still up next to his chin. _

_Something was off with him. For better or for worse though…_

_Orihara Izaya was a hard person to understand and his true emotions barely ever showed through so seeing him like this, almost trying to hide himself and looking uncertain, maybe even scared, surprised Shizuo. _

_The grip on his shirt tightened and Izaya lifted his head a bit, still keeping it turned away._

"_Shizu-chan..."_

This is it…

"_Listen to me, just for a while…"_

Somehow…

"_Please..."_

Don't be surprised…

"_Just hear me out…"_

These feelings, I can't hide them anymore.

_Izaya turned his head further away and took a shaky and slow deep breath. He had to do this. He was fed up of going round in circles with these damned emotions._

"_Shizu-chan, I need to tell you something important… I..I –"_

"_Whaaats up?"_

_In surprise Izaya let go of Shizuo's shirt, his head turning quickly to look into the innocent and curious face of Shinra which now appeared right next to Shizuo's shoulder. _

_The surprise quickly vanished from Izaya's face as his trademark grin slipped back on. But this grin was just a mask. It was a mask to hide the mixed emotions which now swirled around in his head. _

_Annoyed, upset, irritated but mostly, he was hurt. _

_Izaya sighed over dramatically, his feelings now secured behind that same, perfected mask. "Shinra, you know curiosity killed the cat right?" he said as he locked his crimson eyes with the plain brown ones, sending the other man a warning glare. _

_He felt slightly satisfied when the other man shrank back as a result of just a glare, making Shinra realise that he had somehow annoyed this man greatly. _

"_Your one to talk." Shinra replied, almost hiding behind Shizuo's shoulder now as Izaya intensified his glare, silently telling this man that he is in dangerous waters at the moment._

_Izaya turned his eyes back to the stars, still grinning and chuckling slightly. He forced himself to appear relaxed, lowering his legs from up next to his chin, stretching one out in front of him and keeping the other half bent as he rested his arm on that knee. "Hehe, I guess that's true…"_

_He watched the others from the corner of his eye as he pretended to be intently gazing at the winking stars above. Shinra had thought it was best to slink back to his place in the grass, next to Kadota who was now watching the scene curiously, instantly talking in a hushed voice to Shinra as soon as he sat back down. _

_Izaya turned his attention back to Shizuo._

_His expression always gave away his emotions and this time was no different. He looked confused and curious and Izaya could have sworn he could see a hint of anxiety in those hazel eyes._

'_What in the world was that about?' That's all Shizuo could think as he continued to stare at this confusing and indecipherable teen whose attention was now directed at the stars which had brought all four people here in the first place._

_He looked at Izaya, searching for answers in his body language or his expression. But as usual, Izaya wore his sly grin and seemed to be relaxed and calm, unlike how he was before Shinra interrupted him. His hair had fallen over his eyes again but it's not like those crimson orbs would give anything away, they had always (and probably will always) give the same cold hard stare which only would change when Izaya was amused or wanted you to feel intimidated. _

'_What was that about? What where you going to say?' Shizuo asked himself for at least the 5__th__ time already._

_As if Izaya had heard him, he turned his grinning face back to Shizuo just a small breeze blew, making Izaya's hair fly back across his eyes. _

"_What is Shizu-chan staring at me for, ne?" Izaya questioned before letting out a fake gasp. "Maybe he is my secret admirer!" _

_Shizuo clenched his fists and scowled. Just the idea made him angry and sick. _

"_In your fucking dreams flea!" He growled, raising his fist slightly._

_The wind dropped again and Izaya's hair settled back down, no longer covering his eyes._

_Shizuo stared slightly, he could have sworn that mocking grin faltered at his words and deep within Izaya's eyes there seemed to be a hint of emotion…_

_Hurt._

_Izaya felt like someone had just pierced his heart with a knife and twisted it. He couldn't tell why those words stung like mad but they did. The expression of irritation and annoyance on Shizuo's face added to the pain and hurt he now strongly felt._

_He could have laughed at himself. This was a stupid idea. Even if Shinra hadn't interrupted him would Shizuo still have believed him? And if he did, weren't those words he spoke an obvious sign that Izaya would have been rejected almost immediately?_

_Izaya was now struggling in order to keep a flawless mask hiding this pain and sadness which made his chest ache. He needed to be alone._

_He sighed and stood, looking down at the other three. All eyes were on him. "I'm sorry people. Mairu and Kururi are home alone and I told them I'd be back around about this time." He smiled the best he could and hoped his voice wouldn't betray him in these last few words "Therefore it is time for me to say goodnight and goodbye!" he mock saluted and turned on his heel, walking away as quickly as he could down the path lined with trees. _

_As soon as he was out of sight, he dropped his cheery act and let his swinging arms rest by his sides as he stopped walking altogether. _

_This pain…why won't it go? It was a stupid crush he had, that's all it was. Yes, _was_. He wasn't going to cling onto a hopeless case like some love struck maiden desperate for some attention. _

_Absentmindedly he reached a hand up and gripped his red t-shirt above his heart. Izaya turned and raised his head, staring up at those same stars which he knew Shizuo could see from his position on the grass._

_A single tear rolled down Izaya's cheek and he made no move to wipe it away._

_Izaya hadn't said what he wanted to._

_He couldn't say it…and he wouldn't say it._

A slam of files on the desk awoke Izaya, his eyes snapping open and he blinked a few times at the black screen with multicoloured dots and flashes on it. Wait… that was the night sky over the city..

Izaya sighed as he realised he had fallen asleep in his desk chair and swivelled it around to face the brewing storm which now stood pretty annoyed behind his desk with a hand on a rather large pile of files. Izaya smirked at her as his greeting, hiding the fact that he still felt sleepy and was slightly troubled by what he had just dreamt. "Ahh Namie-san~ what may you want?"

However, instead of glaring back or just staying emotionless, Namie's face showed slight shock upon seeing Izaya's face. Confused, Izaya touched his cheek with his fingertips and was surprised as well to find dampness there. He brought his hand back down and stared at the single tear which had escaped from his eye and dreams.

**Sorry for such a long chapter… I didn't expect it to be this long…anyway I just wanted to say, I know you probably won't be able to see the stars from Ikebukuro as it is close to Tokyo and the air pollution blady dah, but for the sake of this story, pretend you can Also, please forgive me if throughout the story I get my facts wrong about the summer triangle and the story behind it etc. etc. If I do get it wrong, feel free to correct me ^^ now I shall shut up after asking you to REVIEW IT PEOPLE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An update~! Yay! *has mini party* okay anyway I just want to say to you all Thanks soo much for all the reviews/faves/alerts etc. I'm gonna say this now, if ever you feel I'm updating too slow just send me a message telling me to get my ass moving. I sometimes lose faith in myself. **

**Could you guys also check out what I wrote on my profile? Thankies XP Now, enjoy~**

Izaya sighed and leant back in his favourite swivel chair, placing a hand over his eyes. He had made a reasonable sized dent in his inbox during these past 2 hours but with still 40 unread emails he had a while to go. His body was used to sitting at a desk and staring at a computer screen for this length of time, and sometimes even longer, but every now and then it would still give him headaches. Today was one of those horrid days.

"Namie-san~ Get me a cup of water and some aspirin. My headache's gotten worse." he half sang to Namie, parting his fingers and peeking through them with one eye.

"Get it yourself. I'm a secretary and not here for you to boss about like some pathetic housewife." She replied in her monotone voice, not pausing as she filed away the stack of folders on her desk.

Izaya removed his hand completely from his face and swung his chair round to face her, pouting. "You're so mean Namiee! Besides, the whole point of me being your _boss _means that I can boss you about. So water and tablets. Now." He smiled 'kindly' at her and even though he said this firmly, he already knew her answer.

Namie paused with a file in her hand, turning her head to face him. She caught his pout and smirked. "No. But now now, no pouting. We all know what comes next and when those tears do come, don't look to me for comfort. You need to be a big boy now."

Izaya sighed again, turning his chair away from Namie and his desk. "Your never gonna let me live that down are you?"

Never would Izaya let Namie know he had cried such a pathetic and worthless tear over _that _memory so he told her a quick on-the-spot-and-still-half-tired lie that he had got something in his eye. He knew it was a pathetic excuse but having just woken up and with that memory still fresh in his head nothing better came to his mind that moment.

Namie just rolled her eyes at Izaya's reply, not bothering to answer him. He probably already knew what she would say anyway.

Izaya got up, making his way into the kitchen. Why had that memory come back to him as a dream anyway? Something had probably reminded him of it in the last few days or maybe he was just tired from work…that was probably it…but still, why that particular day? Off all his memories his mind had to choose that one…

'No, I just got to carry on like normal. It was just a random dream and nobody knows that I dreamt it so I can just stop thinking so much about it.' Izaya thought to himself as he poured a cup of water and got two tablets from the cupboard.

He carried the cup and the tablet back out to his desk and took them standing while looking out his window. Today looked like a decent day, a few clouds and quite a bit of sun, a good day to go out for a walk maybe. After all, he hadn't left his apartment for two days now and Izaya felt like he ought to see how his humans were getting on and stretch his legs. It might also help him to get his mind off of things.

"Namie, I'm going out for a walk. I should be back before you leave but if I'm not, just make sure you lock the door behind you."

Namie gave a quick nod and a slight wave of her hand to show she had understood and heard him but otherwise she continued flicking through the open file on her lap.

Grabbing his usual jacket off the door, Izaya left the room feeling a bit more cheerful. Maybe he could visit Ikebukuro, so long as he doesn't bump into Shizu-chan he could see the people there instead of walking the same boring old route in Shinjuku. Who knows, maybe the interesting trio will be wandering around or maybe he will see Kadota and the otakus as he now knew them. ..

He walked into the lift with a slight smile on his lips and waited for it to reach the bottom and the familiar high pitched female voice to announce the obvious; the doors were opening. He skipped out and into the street, passing by a man leaning against the wall and reading a newspaper. Nothing too new there. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, deciding to walk the rest of the way to Ikebukuro. Wow it felt good to be outside in the (not so fresh) Tokyo air.

His smile grew as he walked at his steady pace past two people who were having a little chat. Two friends probably. He paid not much attention to them until he had past them, when the nagging feeling of being watched started up. He slowed slightly, keeping his smile on his face to pretend nothing was wrong so as not to alert this 'spy' -if there was any.

He lowered his head, pretending to look at the ground but really glancing back at the people he had just past. Indeed, they were still talking, but the one facing him wasn't looking directly at her 'friend', but rather past her, at him. Somehow he half remembered that face but from only two glimpses at it he couldn't be sure…

He raised his head again, that smile still on his face, and continued walking. It could just be that the woman thought he looked strange or 'hot' and was just staring at him in that way, but the way she seemed to glare at him, almost wanting him to feel intimidated and see him suffering contradicted that thought. Laughter reached his ears and he glanced back once more just to see those girls following him and behind them…that man he passed as he left the apartment…

Someone was after him. Someone or a group of people were after him. That much was clear with him already having picked up 3 followers in such a short distance yet Izaya wanted to know why. Naturally, he wanted to find out who they are, if there is anymore, what they wanted from him and why. That meant he would need to speak to them eventually. Eventually? No, that didn't suit him. He wanted to know everything as soon as possible.

He continued on his way, not as cheery as before yet keeping up the pretence he was as he thought things through. The best place to talk should be in one of the back alleys in Ikebukuro. That way, they can avoid the curiosity of the crowd and chances of being overheard while also Izaya might have an advantage of knowing the area better than them just in case they decide to attack. There were a few alleys like this near to Russia sushi…Yes. That was where he would lead them.

He glanced back yet again, to see a fourth person rounding the corner Izaya had just walked past.

He had to hold in his chuckle of amusement as he watched this new person join up with the other male that was already following him, putting on a bit fuss over this 'coincidental' meeting.

People didn't know subtle nowadays did they?

Izaya sighed, looking back ahead of him, grinning once again. Now he had reached Ikebukuro, the streets filling up with more and more people the further he walked.

He was still keeping check on his followers but he started to think about what they might want from him. Information? A fight? Maybe revenge on him for something he probably did a while back. His smirk widened at that thought. Now that really would be entertaining ~

People had started to take over the busy streets as Izaya headed deeper into Ikebukuro, making his way along towards Russia sushi all the time. Hopefully he wouldn't bump into Shizu-chan; that would mean he would lose his chance to speak to this little gang.

The amount of citizens and tourists walking about made it hard for Izaya to see the group and every now and then he would lose sight of them, only catching a glimpse or two a few minutes or so later.

Izaya looked up, smirking as he made his way closer towards the wall on the left of the pavement. Just ahead lay the alleyway in which he wished to speak to these 'clients' of his.

As soon as the turning came up, he slipped down it, grinning more and glancing back to see the four people follow him up this darker path. All these alleyways were in the shadows due to the towering buildings and apartments either side.

Izaya turned right, having followed down this path for at least a minute, and emerging into a bigger street. It was still empty yet slightly lighter and wider with other alleys coming off the sides of it, all of them leading to a dead end. This street was usually used a short cut by Izaya and gangs but normal citizens would never travel down here as the chances of getting mugged (or worse) were high; truthfully to be expected as a back alley in Ikebukuro.

Izaya turned right again, heading down the main path before walking into one of the dead ends. This one had a mesh fence separating this street from the one behind it and two dumpsters against the fence with normal bins and rubbish and leaves lining the walls of the apartments either side. One of these apartments had a metal fire exit stairs built onto the side of it, overhanging this dirty alley with the end of the staircase on Izaya's side. All these things would help if Izaya needed to escape and that was why Izaya walked right to the back of the alley before spinning on his heel and watching as the little group rounded the corner, coming to a stop just inside the entrance.

He smirked at them, staring at their serious, unimpressed faces. "Well well well, I seem to have acquired a group of admires from along the streets have I?" Izaya asked, teasingly.

The blonde, short-haired woman wearing the typical clothes of a normal business lady spoke first. "Us? Your admirers? Not if you even gave me all the money in the world I still wouldn't admire -or even like- _you_." She growled more than spoke, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Izaya.

This earned a chuckle from the raven. He thought he had recognised her. "Oh of course, if it isn't Kame-chan~" His smirk grew as he locked eyes with her. "How have you been after I _saved _you from yourself?" he placed emphasis on the word saved, knowing full well how the already annoyed woman would react.

"_Save_ me? You didn't save me you… you fool! And quit using that name, it's Kameko! All you did was keep me in this stupid and pointless world for longer! The only good thing that came out of our meeting was that you gave me a goal in life; to find and kill you!" by the end of her little rant, she had become five steps closer to Izaya and the black-haired female had placed a hand on her arm, silently telling her to keep back.

The evidently enraged lady was too entertaining to resist. Izaya couldn't help say what came next. "No need to be so rude~ Besides, I couldn't let another one of my humans die because of some pathetic escape such as suicide, could I?" One of Izaya's hands slipped into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the handle of one of his flick-knives while the other was raised up, level with his shoulder in a questioning way.

Kameko, as her name was, seemed to have had enough of Izaya's chat, her glare intensifying as she grit her teeth. She looked like any moment she would charge at Izaya like a bull, wanting to inflict as much damage and hurt on the man as she could. Before she could take more than a couple of angry steps forwards, her friend decided to intervene.

"Kameko, calm it. You don't want to start before the right time do you? Don't worry, you will get first go at him." The black-haired woman raised her eyes to look at Izaya, the kinder, softer expression her face held a moment ago now vanished. Even her voice sounded colder as she addressed Izaya this time. "And you can shut it. I don't feel like listening to your bullshit until we're ready or even after we are."

"Ohh~? Planning something?" A sarcastic chuckle escaped Izaya's lips before he stopped abruptly, his eyes narrowing dangerously at this woman, seemingly the leader of this entire organisation. "And I'm invited?" He felt a wave of satisfaction as he saw her hard, determined mask falter slightly, showing a slight hint of fear and uncertainty before she righted herself.

"We are actually. And you're the main event, so not invited. We're forcing you whether you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait again, I've really been busy lately and whenever I started up this chapter, it all seemed like a load of junk T.T (still does to me…) …**

**Thanks yet again for all the reviews and blady dah! Love you all for them~ Since some people probably can't be bothered to read my profile (truthfully, if it was me I would be one of them ) I'm gonna post the important part here for you all:**

**If you guys have any requests you wanna have in the story, tell me and I shall see what I can do. Your requests can be based of song lyrics or images and that sort of stuff if you want to. If I can't put them in this story, I can always make a 1 shot or 2 shot that has that request soo ya…**

**:3 now, read on and enjoy (P.S Don't forget to reviewww) ~**

Izaya's smirk was becoming more menacing now then the teasing, mocking one he was wearing at the start of the conversation. "How mean of you, forcing me to join in," Izaya sighed an over dramatic sigh. "Well, if that's the case… please, enlighten me on this situation and this little gathering we have here." He gestured towards the four people standing at the entrance to the alley, still keeping one hand in his pocket, holding onto his flick knife.

The woman's glare intensified. "I shall tell you, seeing as this is your end anyway…" now it was her turn to smirk, a knowing, evil one that spread wide across her face. "Yes, this is where it will all end for you, Izaya Orihara, the great informant of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. We will finish you off." She grinned more, seemingly getting pleasure out of talking about Izaya's death. "You want to know why? Why we want to kill you? Why this is a necessity? It's because we are the start of a gang. A gang that will take over this city and people will fear us, even just hearing the name will make them quiver in fear."

"But before that, we of course needed a way to make ourselves known, make us seem dangerous. We thought long and hard but eventually, it was your _friend_ Kameko here that came up with the idea." At these words she moved over to Kameko, gesturing to her with that grin still painted on her face. The blonde stood up taller, giving her friend a smile, and glancing at Izaya, seemingly looking very proud of herself.

How disgusting…

"Kameko said what you had done to her; told her that you would be her suicide partner yet on the day, said some crazy shit, frightening and drugging her before dumping her unconscious body on a bench in the park. We took it upon ourselves to do a bit of research, seeing exactly who you are and what you do for a job. It was then that we realised how Kameko's idea was just what we needed; rid the town from the almighty Izaya, the only person to be able to leave a single mark on Heiwajima Shizuo and come out unharmed himself, and gain a name for ourselves." As she spoke she had moved, walking back and forth, gesturing with her hands along with her speech but with that last sentence she stopped pacing, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes glared, filled with hatred at Izaya.

Izaya caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Another two people were walking into the alley, both carrying a small rucksack. His eyes darted over to them, giving them a quick examination before his attention returned to the smug woman. He widened his grin effortlessly and raised his hands, starting to clap. These simple actions had a great effect on her as her grin disappeared altogether but the glare remained, only this time accompanied by a face which clearly displayed her hate.

"My my, such a lovely plan~ I'm sure that by killing me, it would gain your gang the popularity and fame that you so long. And I must say that I am flattered, you thinking so _highly _of me." He stopped his clapping; lowering his hands as yet again his smirk became a more haunting, evil one. "And yet, I am sad to have to point out the huge flaw in your plan. I do not wish to die. I refuse to let any of you even lay a finger on me." his voice had gone cold, and his eyes examined each person standing before him, daring each one to make a move on him.

The little crowd of six all had sensed his change in mood. Tension now hung in the air as the raven-haired women stiffened, uncertain of herself.

Izaya let a chuckle escape his lips. His grin returned to a mocking one, eyes following suit yet still with a hint of a challenge in them. "I would also like to point out the fact that you are cowards. Clever, but all the same, cowards." His eyes narrowed. "This situation doesn't seem quite fair to me for some reason. But I think that that is due to the fact that if we fight, there will be six on one!" Izaya shook his head in pretend disbelief before continuing.

"Yes, there may be safety in numbers, yet, if you wanted to be known for taking down the 'great Izaya Orihara' , wouldn't it have been more impressive if just one had done it?" He raised his eyes again, locking them with the other raven haired person there, his voice changing back to its dark tone. "But I think it's too late for that now. I shall just have to work a bit more to free myself of the little nuisance you are causing me." He added a fake sigh for effect, moving his challenging stare across the group.

They all were glaring at Izaya now, the leader gritting her teeth and clenching her fists by her side in growing anger. Finally she replied to this man before her, opting to ignore his mockery and continue with what she had came here to do. "I knew you wouldn't like the idea of dying...That is why these two have arrived with some… 'Equipment', to aid us in our task."

At being mentioned, the two people who had arrived with bags tensed even more, glancing at each other before looking back at what Izaya had guessed was their leader.

Izaya sighed inwardly; these people just don't give up do they? He wasn't going to allow these low-lives to do anything to him at all; he would show them that their 'equipment' and anything else they try to use, was useless against _him. _

Slowly the two new arrivals took the bags off their backs, lowering them to the ground and unzipping them before hesitantly straightening up again. Eagerly Kameko looked round to the bags, an almost insane and creepy smile forming on her face. It was as if she was being pulled by some invisible force as she turned, making her way over to the bags and reaching into one pulling out a –

The 'leaders' hand grabbed Kameko's wrist, stopping her from drawing out the object she had gripped.

"Calm it, I will let you have the first go at him, but please," She made the blonde release her item, pulling her hand out the bag while taking a few steps forwards, forcing the other back. "Please just wait a little longer." Her voice was soft and calming yet firm, controlling the other lady.

"But Leiko –" She tried protesting, making to move back over to the bag but Leiko refused to budge.

"Just a little longer…" She gave the blonde a stern look and released her wrist, only turning back to Izaya once she heard a mousy 'fine' coming from her fellow gang member.

"Izaya, you have a choice; there is an easy way, were you can just let us kill you here, simple quick and as painless as possible, or a harder way which would be worse, causing you more pain and injuries and a slower death. And you should be glad we even gave you a choice…"

Izaya couldn't help but laugh. Hard. His chuckle had gradually built up to an almost psychotic and manic laughter, causing him to wrap his arms around his stomach as he lent forwards slightly, doing this mainly for effect more than anything else. Yet, as abruptly as it had started, Izaya stopped, straightening out with his usual devious smirk plastered to his face and his eyes glowering yet again.

After his outburst, everyone there, including Leiko, had tensed up, unsettled by the unusual reaction from the informant before them.

"My, we are persistent aren't we?" He started, before letting out a little sigh. "I choose the third and only option for me." His voice had taken up a serious, dark tone as it seemed to echo through the empty alleyways and back streets of Ikebukuro, unnerving everyone even more with his intense glare. "I choose to escape from here, unharmed, and then, to return your _kind_ offer, break up this gang before it even gets known by any other person."

A tense silence now seemed to take over, the gang too scared to move, their leader uncertain and hesitant while Izaya smirked at them, his eyes daring them to make a move.

Seconds seemed like minutes as the time passed, the only sounds being the never ending traffic nearby and hum from the main streets, crowed with people heading on their way to work or to meet someone, continuing their lives un-knowing of the little group nearby.

At last, Leiko sighed, breaking the stare off. She locked her eyes with Izaya's once more, determination filling them up. "Well then, Izaya, you have left us with no choice." With this she turned, moving her gaze to Kameko and giving a quick nod.

The smirk crept back onto the others face, almost a psychopathic one, making her look like a murderer who just managed to pull off the perfect crime. She walked back over to the bag, dipping her hand into it and withdrawing a small, new kitchen knife.

Izaya tensed up, his eyes focused on Kameko as his smirk slowly became a frown. In his head he was already planning an escape route which should help him escape from here unharmed and possibly avoid fighting these maniacs.

"Any last words, Izaya?" Kameko asked, gripping the weapon with both her hands as she steadily walked forwards, already positioned in a fighting stance. After a pause not even long enough for Izaya to take a deep breath, she continued; "No? Hmm… well that's a shame. When I last met you, you were full of words and strange things to say, too much if you were to ask me. But now I'm going to silence you forever, do away with you so that no others will have to listen to your endless crap."

She stopped a few meters away from Izaya, her eyes leaving him for a moment to examine the knife she was wielding, running her fingers over it and giving a small, satisfied noise as a cut appeared on her thumb when she gently pressed it against the blade, a drop of blood slowly making its way down the cold metal. All eyes were trained on the pair as Izaya's hand slipped into his pocket, fingers curling around the handle of his own blade and gripping it tight.

Izaya opted to keep quiet, unable to reply even if he wanted to as the woman lunged at him, swinging the blade with as much force as she could muster. But such a straight forward and simple attack made it easy for Izaya to step out the way, pulling out and opening his knife at the same time.

She raised her head, glaring angrily at him as if he had just disobeyed a direct order by moving away before raising the tool again, this time trying to slash him. Yet, a few simple steps took Izaya out of harm's way for a second time and his grin slowly returned to his face. He let out a small chuckle as she tried and failed once more to attack Izaya, her face slowly becoming a shade of red in frustration.

"If you keep going on like this, you will just end up tiring yourself out and how can you win a battle when you're tired? Hmm?" Izaya said, mockingly, stepping out the way of a few more pointless attacks.

Now the blonde was getting angry. She raised the knife high above her head once more and brought it down, Izaya purposefully waiting till the last moment before jumping out of the way, letting his blade slice into her shoulder as he passed her. He didn't cut in deep, just enough to draw blood before leaping back out of her arms reach, his grin still on his face.

She yelped at the pain, placing a hand on her wound and twisting her body to face Izaya.

"My my, you have no techniques or experience in fighting do you?" Izaya commented, holding his blade at arm's length and pointing it at her, the edge of it with a fine layer of blood coating it.

"Just then, if I had wanted to, I could have cut your neck, or even better… killed you." Here he cocked his head to the side slightly, pausing to glare at her, his devious smirk stretching across his face still.

Dropping his smirk, he replaced it with an almost innocent look before continuing. "However, though I may not be the nicest guy, I'm not a murderer and I shall never stoop as low as that. In other words, I shall never become as low as you and your… 'Playmates'."

"You… BASTARD!" the two words were separated by a deep, shaky breath and the last word was screamed at Izaya as Kameko launched herself at him, her blade poised to be thrust deep into his chest. Izaya side-stepped the attack, adding a little twirl just for the heck of it, as well as to mock her even further.

Before either of them could make another move, a noise took their attention. Not wanting to risk it too much, Izaya glanced over to the source.

Leiko had pulled out another knife from a bag, signalling for the others to do the same. This was not good…

The sight of everyone heading towards the rucksacks to draw their weapon made Izaya decide that he had had enough 'fun' for the day and it was about time he left and headed back home, or at least escaped from this situation if he didn't head home straight away.

Moving his body round, Izaya kept every person there in his sight at all times as they started to form a semi-circle around him, trying to back him up to a wall. He kept his arm out in front of him, holding his knife steady and posed, ready for another attack. Slow side-steps took him to where he wanted to be, the mesh fence on his right with the dumpsters in front of it and the fire escape staircase on the opposite side to him.

All six knife-wielding gang members now stood in a semi-circle around him, thinking they had blocked off any form of escape for him as a smirk showed on each of their faces.

Leiko chuckled, breaking the silence between them. "Oh Izaya, and here I was thinking Just how hard it would be to kill you before you go on ahead and corner yourself in the alley." At these words a few members snickered, agreeing with their leader.

The raven woman sighed before continuing, her smirk widening. "Well, it does make life easier for us, so I can't complain~ Now, Kameko, you first, the rest follow."

Everyone nodded in unison, all except Kameko, of course. Instead she agreed with a deranged half-laugh half-snicker and the psychotic grin pulling at her face once more.

Luckily for Izaya, the blonde's position meant that to dodge her attack he would have to jump towards the dumpsters, making it easier for him to make his escape.

Izaya did just this when the woman lunged, letting out an angry cry as she brought the knife down to cut him. Except Izaya didn't stop there. He continued to jump onto the other dumpster, running along this one just to jump onto the other. From here, he leapt onto the metal staircase, swinging himself onto it to jump off on the other side of the mesh fence. Well, that's what should have happened anyway...

Getting from one dumpster to the other was fine, yet Leiko was quick to see his plans and snap out of her confused and surprised state. She reacted quickly, spinning on the spot and lobbing her knife at Izaya, aiming for his head.

The raven haired male cried out slightly in pain, forcing the rest of the noise back down his throat as he lost his concentration on his jump and fell flat on the floor instead. Looking down at his leg, he saw a knife buried pretty deeply high up his thigh, the source of the intense pain coursing through his body. Already blood was starting seep out of the wound, his black trousers soaking up the liquid, creating an even darker patch. Gritting his teeth, Izaya looked back up and instantly picked up what happened when he noticed that Lieko's weapon had 'vanished', said weapon magically appearing in his thigh.

"That was a close one; I wouldn't want you to have escaped now would I?" She asked him, a malicious grin pulling up the corners of her mouth for the umpteenth time.

But Izaya wasn't listening properly. Something else had caught his attention. Something that may just cause him a bit more of a problem…

**At last it's doneeee….. and… please don't kill me for the cliffe *hides***


End file.
